zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is the upcoming sixteenth installment of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, developed by Nintendo for the Wii. It is scheduled for release in 2011. The game was confirmed to be in the making as early as 2006 and basic information was provided at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2010. The Wii MotionPlus is heavily integrated into the gameplay, which is based on that of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Skyward Sword utilizes cel-shaded graphics similar to those of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; however, the game features more realistic character body proportions than the aforementioned title, resembling Twilight Princess. Plot It has been announced that Skyward Sword is a prequel to Ocarina of Time. In Skyward Sword, Link is born and raised in Skyloft, a land floating above the clouds. A land beneath the clouds is discovered that is ruled by evil forces, and Link is forced to go there, in part due to the fact that he is searching for a lost and valuable friend. Link travels between the two lands throughout this adventure. The Skyward Sword is the driving force behind his traveling between lands. It has been confirmed that the Skyward Sword is later to become/turn into the Master Sword. Gameplay At E3 2010, Miyamoto stated that the developers "put a lot of effort in streamlining the inventory system" and that the game would use Wii MotionPlus. Swordplay is based on the Wii MotionPlus, allowing one-to-one motion control between the Wii Remote and Link's sword. Other items can also be controlled with the Wii MotionPlus such as bombs, a slingshot, and a whip. A stamina meter will allow for sprinting and running up walls. Drinking potions will not result in pausing gameplay. The HUD will also be adjustable. Music At E3 2010, Miyamoto stated that the game would feature orchestrated music just as Super Mario Galaxy 2 does and that people on the development team were "looking forward" to orchestrating the score. However, Eiji Aonuma later stated that the decision to include an orchestrated soundtrack had not yet been fully discussed and that he was unsure if the game would actually feature orchestrations or synthesized music. Development Rumors of a Zelda game for the Wii began to arise shortly after the console was released in 2006. During a private meeting at E3 2007, Eiji Aonuma stated that he would like Zelda Wii to have a whole new control base for the game and implement one-to-one swordplay. He also said that he would like to make the game to appeal both to the casual and the hardcore gamer. At E3 2008 Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed that the next Zelda game was in development and later that year it was reported that development was still in the planning stages, though further information would be released at E3 2009. Zelda Wii was absent from E3 2009, though Miyamoto said he plans on it releasing in 2010 and showcased concept art for the game featuring Link and a unknown blue figure. Miyamoto further said that he plans the game will support Wii MotionPlus for gameplay such as swordplay and archery. Later that year Miyamoto stated that the game would not be "that radically different" than past games in the series despite saying that Twilight Princess would have been "without a doubt, the last Zelda game as you know it in its present form." At E3 2010 the game's title, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, was revealed along with a trailer showcasing its cel-shaded graphics and control system were unveiled on June 15. Miyamoto revealed that Link's sword would be controlled using the Wii MotionPlus while the shield would be controlled by the Nunchuck. Miyamoto said that development would continue through 2010 for a 2011 release date. Aonuma stated that development on the game started right after Phantom Hourglass was finished and before development of Spirit Tracks began and that the game would be directed by Hidemaro Fujibayashi, who was the sub-director for Phantom Hourglass. In the September 2010 issue of Nintendo Power, Eiji Anouma confirmed that Princess Zelda would be in the game and that the game would not feature voice acting. In late January 2011, it was announced that the game was entering the final stages of completion and will be released after the Nintendo 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time. Gallery File:Link Artwork 1 (Skyward Sword).png|Artwork of Link File:Link Artwork 2 (Skyward Sword).png|Artwork of Link File:Link Artwork 3 (Skyward Sword).png|Artwork of Link File:Link (Skyward Sword).png|Link wielding the Skyward Sword File:Skyward Sword World.png|A view of the world in Skyward Sword Videos E3 2010 Trailer EEFNzUxnmEc References de:Zelda (Wii) Category:Games Category:Unreleased Games Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword